ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 8 του 2017 Μετά από την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής "Frontiers of fundamental physics" και της δομής του πυρήνα που δημοσίευσα στις Ινδικές Δημοσιεύσεις Θεωρητικής Φυσικής (2003) σήμερα πια είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι στη φύση υπάρχουν οι λεγόμενες συντηρητικές δυνάμεις με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής και οι μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις της Σύγχρονης Φυσικής όπου η πυρηνική δύναμη αποδείχθηκε ότι είναι ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη με τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ. (ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ). Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τα δικά του κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, στην άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) υπέθεσε ότι η έλξη των σωματιδίων του φωτός δεν οφείλεται στη Νευτώνεια δύναμη βαρύτητας που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 και υιοθέτησε και ο Planck to 1907. (Physics 4u η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Αντί αυτού την ίδια χρονιά βιάστηκε να υποθέσει ότι το φαινόμενο αυτό οφείλεται στην περίεργη καμπύλωση του χώρου, ενώ το 1938 στο βιβλίο του :"The evolution of physics" (page 234) άλλαξε άποψη γράφοντας : "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Πάντως η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί και στο διπολικό φωτόνιο, στην περίπτωση που η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του διπολικού φωτονίου είναι κάθετη στη βαρυτική δύναμη Fg . Πραγματικά τότε η δύναμη της βαρύτητας ύστερα από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα με την ειδική μορφή F = mo(dυ/dt ) δεν επηρεάζει τη μάζα του διπολικού φωτονίου m = hν/c2 οπότε η μάζα m παραμένει ως σταθερή μάζα m = mo όπως συμβαίνει σε όλα τα σώματα της οριζόντιας βολής του Γαλιλαίου. Δηλαδή σε αυτή την περίπτωση το φως καμπυλώνει όπως το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και το επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. Επίσης και στην Κβαντική Φυσική με τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ μπορεί να εφαρμοστεί ξανά ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα , αλλά με τη γενική μορφή F = dp/dt = d(mυ)/dt. Αυτό συμβαίνει όταν η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη της Fg. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή δεν μπορεί να αυξηθεί η σταθερή ταχύτητα c ύστερα από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε F = dp/dt = d(mc)/dt = cdm/dt ή Fds = dW = d(hν) = (cdm/dt)ds = dmc2 ή hν/m = c2 Φυσικά η παραπάνω σχέση ερμηνεύει όχι μόνο τη μεταβολή της συχνότητας του φωτονίου εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας αλλά και όλα τα φαινόμενα από τις λεγόμενες μαύρες τρύπες. Επίσης αξίζει να τονίσουμε ότι η παραπάνω σχέση με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου και του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης, η οποία ισχύει και στα πειράματα της διάσπασης β, διότι μετά από την εργασία μου του 2003 απέδειξα ότι κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε και μια απελευθέρωση ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας Δw = 1,293 MeV, που οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των φορτισμένων quarks,(UP AND DOWN QUARKS) που ανακάλυψαν ο Gell-Mann και ο Zweig το 1964..(ΝΟΜΟΣ ΑΠΟΡΡΟΦΗΣΗΣ). Πραγματικά αν οποιοσδήποτε φυσικός σήμερα χρησιμοποιήσει τα επίσημα πειραματικά στοιχεία των μαζών του νετρονίου και του πρωτονίου που μας τα δίνει η ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ και τα διαιρέσει με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου τότε θα διαπιστώσει ότι το νετρόνιο είναι πιο βαρύ από το πρωτόνιο κατά 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια. Κατά συνέπεια στη διάσπαση β η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που διαπιστώθηκε για πρώτη φορά από τον Kaufmann (1901) δεν οφείλεται στην υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου (σχετικότητα), αλλά στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας Δm του νετρονίου.(ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). To ίδιο ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο όπου στα πλαίσια των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ η μάζα m = hν/c2 καθώς απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος Φωτονίου- Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση καθώς τα φορτία του διπολικού φωτονίου ληλεπιδρούν ακαριαία με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου και η μάζα του φωτονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο, τότε έχουμε και μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου που οφείλεται όχι στις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν αλλά στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. (Discovery of length contraction). Όμως, επειδή το 1905 ο Αϊνστάιν πίστευε ότι τα φωτόνια δεν έχουν μάζα, αφού τα θεώρησε ως κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell, χρησιμοποίησε για την ερμηνεία της απορρόφησης του φωτονίου μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (hν = ΔΕ) Έτσι αμέσως στην επόμενη εργασία του της σχετικότητας για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου εγκαταλείποντας το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας που χρησιμοποίησε ο Kaufmann δυστυχώς ακολούθησε την άκυρη υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης του Ολλανδού φυσικού Lorentz. Ως γνωστό οι άκυρες εξισώσεις του Lorentz καθώς έχουν ως βάση τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα παραβιάζουν και τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Παρόλα αυτά το 1909 ο Bucherer που διαπίστωσε πειραματικά και αυτός ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β εμφανίζεται με μια μεταβλητή μάζα Μ θεώρησε ότι επιβεβαίωσε πειραματικά όχι το νόμο της απορρόφησης, που προέβλεψε ο J. J. Thomson (1881), αλλά τις άκυρες υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης του Lorentz (1904), επειδή δεν γνώριζε ότι μέσα στον πυρήνα έχουμε το έλλειμμα μάζας του νετρονίου και την απελευθέρωση της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας που ανακαλύφθηκε μετά από την εργασία μου του 2003. (NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS). H ΕΦΑΡΜΟΓΗ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΤΗΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ (F = dp/dt) ΤΟΥ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΥ ΝΟΜΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΚΥΡΗ ΕΙΔΙΚΗ ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ Τα πειράματα του Kaufmann έδειξαν ότι η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β σε σχέση με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής δίδεται από τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-υ2) Αυτό σημαίνει ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β θα έχει την ίδια μεταβλητή μάζα Μ είτε το ραδιενεργό υλικό βρίσκεται σε ένα τρένο που κινείται με ομαλή ταχύτητα u είτε στο έδαφος της Γης. (ΑΔΡΑΝΕΙΑΚΟ ΣΥΣΤΗΜΑ). Και φυσικά εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης του ελλείμματος της μάζας του νετρονίου σε μεγάλες ταχύτητες υ που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν θα μπορεί να τρέξει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός , ενώ το φωτόνιο που εκπέμπεται από το ίδιο ραδιενεργό υλικό πάντοτε θα τρέχει με την ταχύτητα c σε σχέση με το ραδιενεργό υλικό σε οποιοδηποτε σύστημα αναφοράς. Και επειδή πρόκειται για απορρόφηση όπου οι δυνάμεις είναι μικρής διάρκειας και ανήκουν στο σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εφαρμόζεται όχι η ειδική μορφή F = Mo(dυ/dt) της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο, των συστημάτων των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αλλά η γενική μορφή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = dp/dt η οποία με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού με οδήγησε στο νόμο της απορρόφησης που δίδεται από τη σχέση Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Πραγματικά από τα πειραματικά δεδομένα του Kaufmann με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού θα έχουμε Μ2c2 = M2υ2 ή 2ΜdMc2 = 2MdMυ2 + 2υdυΜ2 ή dMc2 = d(Mυ)υ Και επειδή Fds = dW = (dp/dt)ds = (dp)υ = d(Mυ)υ τότε θα έχουμε dMc2 = dW Δηλαδή στα πλαίσια των νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw = 1,293 MeV που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτισμένων quarks μετατρέπεται στην ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας των 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 επειδή δεν ακολούθησε το νόμο της απορρόφησης που χρησιμοποίησε ο ίδιος στην ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου αλλά τις άκυρες υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης του Lorentz κατέληξε με την εφαρμογή της δύναμης F = dp/dt του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα στην απλή εξίσωση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 . Βέβαια μια τέτοια εξίσωση όπου έλλειπε το έλλειμμα της μάζας Δm του νετρονίου ήταν επόμενο να μην ερμηνευθεί σωστά, παρότι ο J. J. Thomson που ανακάλυψε το ηλεκτρόνιο είχε ήδη προβλέψει από το 1881 ότι σε τέτοια φαινόμενα πάντοτε η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw συνοδεύεται από μια μάζα Δm που την ονόμασε ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα. Έτσι επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν δεν γνώριζε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας Δm του νετρονίου, ήταν επόμενο να πιστέψει ότι ανέτρεψε τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων και να παραβιάσει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας , αφού υπέθεσε ότι η ενέργεια ΔΕ θα μπορούσε να προέλθει από τη μετατροπή της μάζας ΔΜ σε ενέργεια ΔΕ. (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Αυτές φυσικά οι λαθεμένες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν από το 2002 ως σήμερα συνεχίζουν να αναχαιτίζουν την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Όταν λόγου χάρη το 2002 παρουσίασα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ» την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” και έδειξα ότι τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής επιβεβαιώνουν τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟ και απορρίπτουν τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν ένα μέρος από τους ηλικιωμένους συνέδρους εγκατέλειψε την αίθουσα του κτιρίου παρότι το κτίριο έχει την ονομασία «ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ». Το ίδιο ισχύει και σήμερα διότι το ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ του Υπουργείου Παιδείας παρότι γνωρίζει ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας Δm του νετρονίου, εντούτοις αρνείται συνεχώς να προτείνει τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων φυσικής του Λυκείου. ( ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΑΤΕΣΤΗΜΕΝΟ). ΛΑΘΕΜΕΝΗ ΕΡΜΗΝΕΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΒΑΡΥΤΙΚΗΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΚΥΡΗ ΓΕΝΙΚΗ ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε ότι η γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας ή γενική σχετικότητα είναι η θεωρία βαρύτητας που προτάθηκε από τον Άλμπερτ Αϊνστάιν το 1915, και η οποία περιγράφει τη βαρυτική δύναμη μέσω των καμπυλώσεων του χωροχρόνου παρουσία μάζας. Ωστόσο διαβάζοντας το βιβλίο του Αϊνστάιν « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (1938) διαπιστώνουμε ότι ο Αϊνστάιν μετά από 23 χρόνια αναθεώρησε της απόψεις του περί της καμπυλώσεως του χωροχρόνου, αφού πια κατάλαβε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειας Ε = hν έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 που το κάνει η βαρύτητα να καμπυλώνει, όπως ακριβώς το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ο οποίος έλαβε υπόψη τα πειράματα της οριζόντιας βολής του Γαλιλαίου. Επίσης για τη μάζα του φωτονίου έγραψε και ο Planck το 1907. Μετά από όλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 224 έγραψε: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός”. Και εδώ τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα για τους φυσικούς που εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν τις λαθεμένες υποθέσεις περί καμπυλότητας του χώρου, ενώ ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν τις αναθεώρησε. Επίσης το 1935 τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. (Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein). Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936 με εργασία του απέρριψε τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου. Παρόλα αυτά το 2014 αστρονόμοι του Harvard ανακοίνωσαν ότι ανίχνευσαν βαρυτικά κύματα, αλλά γρήγορα τα διέψευσαν. Τελικά στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε όχι τα λαθεμένα βαρυτικά κύματα (wrong gravitational waves) αλλά τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική (“INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE” page 65) το 1644 ο Καρτέσιος δημοσίευσε την εργασία του « Αρχές της φιλοσοφίας» όπου για να ερμηνεύσει τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας υπέθεσε ότι ο χώρος περιέχει τον αιθέρα όπου η βαρύτητα μεταδίδεται με τη μορφή κυμάτων. Δυστυχώς τέτοια βαρυτικά κύματα επηρέασαν πολλούς φυσικούς και ο Νεύτων για να τα καταρρίψει διατύπωσε τον τρίτο νόμο του περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης γράφοντας και την περίφημη φράση “ Hypotheses non fingo”. Σήμερα πια μετά από τα πειράματα των Μichelson-Morley (1887) και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler αποδείχθηκε ότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχει αιθέρας. Λόγου χάρη όταν μια ηχητική πηγή που εκπέμπει ηχητικά κύματα μέσω του ατμοσφαιρικού αέρα πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή τα αποτελέσματα είναι διαφορετικά από την περίπτωση εκείνη που ο παρατηρητής πλησιάζει την πηγή, ενώ για το φως έχουμε και στις δυο περιπτώσεις τα ίδια αποτελέσματα επειδή ακριβώς δεν υπάρχει ο αιθέρας ως μέσο διάδοσης. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 στην ειδική σχετικότητα τον αιθέρα τον αντικατέστησε με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, ενώ στη γενική σχετικότητα τον έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο. Γι αυτό το λόγο ακόμη και αργότερα (1938) στη σελίδα 157 του βιβλίου του θα γράψει: “ H ιστορία του αιθέρα όχι μόνο δεν έφθασε στο τέλος της αλλά συνεχίζεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας”. (Contradicting relativity theories). Η ΛΑΘΕΜΕΝΗ ΥΠΟΘΕΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΤΙΒΑΡΥΤΗΤΑΣ ΣΕ ΕΝΑ ΑΚΥΡΟ ΣΤΑΤΙΚΟ ΣΥΜΠΑΝ Είναι γνωστό ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1917 παραβλέποντας τις αδρανειακές δυνάμεις που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων (φυγοκεντρικές δυνάμεις που κάνουν τους πλανήτες να εκτελούν τροχιές και να μην συγκρούονται με τον ήλιο) επειδή πίστευε σε ένα στατικό σύμπαν, δεν έλαβε υπόψη τις αδρανειακές δυνάμεις των σταθερών μαζών αδράνειας που ο ίδιος επανέλαβε στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας. Έτσι εισήγαγε μια υποθετική ενέργεια του κενού ως υποθετική δύναμη αντιβαρύτητας που την ονόμασε κοσμολογική σταθερά Λ, παρότι στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας αναγνώρισε ότι η δύναμη αδράνειας του Νεύτωνα (φυγοκεντρική δύναμη) είναι εκείνη που κάνει τον αστροναύτη να αισθάνεται αβαρής. Ωστόσο η περίεργη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας ακυρώθηκε από τον Αμερικανό αστρονόμο Hubble ο οποίος παρατήρησε το 1929 ότι το σύμπαν μας φαίνεται να μην είναι στατικό, αλλά να διαστέλλεται.( Hubble and Newton reject Einstein). Και φυσικά ο Αϊνστάιν εγκατέλειψε την περίεργη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας λέγοντας ότι έκανε τη "μεγαλύτερη γκάφα» της ζωής του. Παρ 'όλα αυτά ο φίλος του Kurt Godel προσπάθησε να δικαιολογήσει την αντιβαρύτητα του Αϊνστάιν με τη χρήση του νόμου της αδράνειας του Νεύτωνα. Ειδικά το 1949 ο Godel υπέθεσε ότι το σύμπαν μας θα μπορούσε να συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένας περιστρεφόμενος κύλινδρος. Πραγματικά σήμερα στο θέμα « Was the universe born spinning? -physicsworld.com» διαβάζουμε ότι το σύμπαν γεννήθηκε ως περιστρεφόμενο και συνεχίζει να το κάνει αυτό γύρω από έναν προτιμώμενο άξονα και αυτό είναι το τολμηρό συμπέρασμα των φυσικών στις ΗΠΑ που έχουν μελετήσει την περιστροφή πάνω από 15.000 γαλαξίες. Κατά συνέπεια αν βρεθεί η τιμή του σπιν είναι ενδιαφέρον να τονισθεί ότι για μια πολύ μεγάλη γωνιακή ταχύτητα ω μια τέτοια αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική δύναμη) θα μπορούσε να είναι μεγαλύτερη από τη βαρύτητα, όταν η τιμή του ω ενός περιστρεφόμενου συστήματος είναι πολύ μεγάλη. Πάντως μετά από το 1998 με έκπληξη παρατηρήθηκε ότι η σχετική απομάκρυνση των γαλαξιών γίνεται με επιταχυνόμενο ρυθμό. Αυτό το γεγονός, επειδή με την πρώτη ματιά δεν φαίνεται να συμβιβάζεται με τους νόμους της φύσης, πολλοί αστροφυσικοί κατέφυγαν στην υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας που πρότεινε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1917 και προσπαθούν να ερμηνεύσουν το φαινόμενο πιστεύοντας ότι η υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας ισχύει και σήμερα ( παρότι την απέρριψε ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν) αλλά με τη μορφή κάποιας άγνωστης ενέργειας άπωσης που ονομάστηκε σκοτεινή ενέργεια. Αυτό λοιπόν το φαινόμενο μπορεί να λυθεί με τις αδρανειακές δυνάμεις (φυγοκεντρικές) αν μελλοντικά αποδειχθεί η τιμή του σπιν του σύμπαντος. (ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΗ ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ). Category:Fundamental physics concepts